Kaiki Kaiki no Mi
The Kaiki Kaiki no Mi(Weird weird fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to control/twist reality and logic to a certain extent when respecting certain rules. It was eaten by Karim, a lone pirate that was briefly mentioned by Blackbeard. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that it gives the user the ability to control logic and reality around him and makes everything he or she wants reality. The limit extends to the user's imagination but some changes have consequences on the future reality.For example, when Karim first ate the fruit and realized what he could do, he directly altered reality to revive his lover who died years ago. Upon reviving her, he realized that his powers were going away because the fact that she never died meant that he never became a pirate, therefore never ate the fruit. But if the user respects the certain limits, the powers of this fruit are essentially limitless. He/She can fly, temporarily disable Devil fruit abilities from his opponents, simply wish them dead, make them dissapear in space, make the air around them crush them alive, teleport them faraway, basically control people's action at will, etc.The ability of this fruit are much better used by a clever person by altering small things around him to suit his needs in a battle or everyday life like for example when being attacked, simply altering reality so that the attack actually was directed on the attacker himself or even simpler things like warping reality so a messy ship suddenly becomes clean. All the user has to do is think of what he wants to do and snap his fingers and it becomes reality.The powers of this fruit are extremely dangerous in the hands of a person who wishes harm to people around him or the world and so is considered to be one of the most powerful Devil fruits of all time when used cleverly.Much like Reality Warping, all logic is nothing. The user can shape time-space, history to a certain extent and reality by thinking it and snapping his finger but must be careful about the repercussions in the past and future reality. It also seems to make the user basically immortal, as shown in one of Karim's fights against the Blackbeard pirates when he was fatally injured by Shiryu himself. He simply reshaped reality so that he never was injured and the injury he received was dealt back to Shiryu. He even made a newcomer captain in Blackbeard's crew a forever cripple by making him unable to walk for the rest of his days, then simply faded away. Weaknesses As described earlier, the abilities of this fruit are so limitless that even the common weakness to seawater and the inability to swim after eating a Devil fruit are ineffective on the user as he can simply wish to be able to swim and/or breath underwater and the weakness is overcome if he is clever enough to think about it. However, there is a certain limit to how many times the user can alter reality. It actually requires a lot of his inner energy depending on the size of the alteration he wants to make, but things like flying, teleporting people away and altering the course and power of opponents's attacks don't(altough the user must be clever and fast enough to think of how to properly alter reality and snap his fingers on time).Also, any kind of alteration he makes to someone regarding their Devil fruit is never permanent. It generally lasts a few hours then their power comes back. .Although the user can reshape reality when he dies and or is injured, he must still snap his fingers to make it happen, so there is still a possibility of being knocked out, as one with enough power and speed could bring the user down before he has the time to think about the alteration and snap his fingers. The main weakness of this fruit would be someone or a devil fruit user restraining the user of the Kaiki Kaiki no Mi's fingers so that he can't snap them to activate his fruit's abilities. Trivia Karim's mention by Blackbeard: Man, this world will be amazing to rule! Hey, everyone! We're almost there, this world will belong to us! Let us not loose faith, Red-Haired Shanks's fleet is nothing against ours and after he's down, we will conquer this world! After his fleet cheers, we hear an inner thought of Blackbeard: '' Just so you wait, Red-haired...When I finally defeat you, I will be the strongest in the world!Just so you wait...(turns to the horizon while smiling)And then I'll find you too, Karim.''